A girl and her friend
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Sorry I posted this so late! It was meant to be posted a day after my last two! Details inside, hope you enjoy! Only stated one of the girl's name so it Mara and who ever.


My friend Mara and I were both 15 years old and thought of ourselves as being mature for our age. We had both had sex by then, and would often talk about our latest experiences with our boyfriends or our latest hookup.

It was one of those times she came over and told me her boyfriend, who was 2 years older than her, had wanted to see her get herself off. Mara is very matter of fact about things and was a bit wilder than me, but not in a crazy way, just more adventurous. She was smaller and petite with brown eyes and longer brown hair. I was a little surprised she brought it up so matter of factly. We had talked a little about masturbation We had shared stories one night about almost getting caught when we were younger.

So I asked her if she had actually done it. She said, yes, she did and that it wasn't too bad. I asked if her boyfriend just watched and she said yeah but they fucked after it, and he thought it was hot watching her do that. I asked her if she liked doing it. she said she did. That he had her strip and sit in a chair and he sat on the bed and watched her rub for about 5 minutes until she made herself cum. She said it was intense having someone watch her do it.

Then she asked me if I had ever gotten myself off in front of someone. I said no but it sounded hot. Then I said I thought it would be hot watching someone do it. And we laughed.

That was the extent of the conversation for a while. We decided to go swimming and lay out for a while which is what we did for most the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon.

About 3 we decided to go in and take showers try to figure out what we wanted to do that night, if anything fun was happening.

We got to my room and took our swimsuits off and were trying to figure out who would shower first and what we might be doing that night. I put my towel around me and laid on my bed face down and started texting a friend to see what they were doing. Mara was laying on her back on the other bed with her towel just kinda over her. As I was texting Mara just kinda blurted out, "Fuck, I'm horny."

With that I glanced over and saw her move her hand under the towel between her legs. I didn't think anything about it since we've been naked in front of each other and had touched ourselves briefly being funny or just in passing.

I kept texting for a couple of minutes and glanced over again while I was telling her what I've been texted and I noticed that her hand was still under the towel, only her arm was moving and I could tell she was slowly rubbing herself. We talked a bit about what we could do that evening. I didn't say anything about her touching herself. I didn't know if she was just teasing herself or what. I figured she'd stop in a minute or so.

With that I went back to texting and left her alone for a couple more minutes. When I looked back I was shocked to see she had moved the towel and was, in fact, using two fingers to rub her clit in circles...right in front of me. Even then I didn't think she'd keep on. She wasn't doing it quickly, just sort of playing. Her eyes was closed and she was clearly enjoying the feeling her hand was giving her as she rubbed herself. Again I went back to texting.

When I looked back Mara was full-on masturbating. Her hand was moving rapidly and she was watching her hand, mouth open as she rubbed herself. She was definitely trying to make herself cum. Her left hand was on her breast as she rubbed herself. I had never seen another girl masturbate in person and I was getting very turned on that she was so openly doing it. Again I didn't say anything as she did what she was doing. Her legs were just slightly open and she was thrust her hips ever so slightly into her moving hand.

I had no idea what prompted her to masturbate openly in front of me. We were best friends and had shared intimate details of our lives, but we had never done anything to or with each other.

I really wanted to touch myself also but was afraid to. I just kept watching her as she pushed herself toward orgasm. Her face as now red and her breathing was getting rapid. rubbing harder as she went. She kept going for another couple of minutes, She was breathing even harder and her hand was rubbing fast. Her breasts jiggled as she masturbated.

It didn't take her too much longer to look like she was almost there. Just then she looked over at me, her face was flushed and she had a look of pure lust in her eyes. My best friend was getting herself off right in front of me and I was incredibly turned on by it.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" she said. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she arched her back and let out a low moan. Her toes were curled with pleasure. It looked like she was cumming hard. She kept rubbing as she came a good 30 seconds it seemed.

Before I could say anything she jumped up, grabbed her towel and said she was getting in the shower. She pulled the bathroom door to, but it didn't shut completely. I was still kind if in shock, and very turned on, by what had just happened. I heard the shower go on so I flipped over, removed my towel and started rubbing myself with my hand.

I was so turned on by seeing her make herself cum that rubbed hard and fast. After about a minute I saw the door to the bathroom swing open and a naked Mara entered the room. I didn't stop. She had taken a couple to steps toward her overnight bag but when she saw me she stopped.

"Damn, girl," she said. "Going for that 'O' too, huh?"

I didn't answer her. I felt a jolt of excitement and kept rubbing myself.

I was so turned on from watching her get off and then from her seeing me my head was swimming. I looked at her as she walked over to my bed and sat down on the end right by my feet. I had no idea what she was doing but I didn't really care.

"I wanna see how you get yourself off," she said smiling.

I watched her as she watched me rubbing myself. I felt so naughty masturbating right in front of my friend. She would stare at my hand rubbing then at my face, then glance back at my hand. I felt my orgasm getting close. I don't think I had ever been so turned on in my life.

I pinched my nipple hard as I knew my orgasm was about to happen.

"Oh, God yes..." I grunted, closing my eyes as the pleasure started to overtake me.

"Do it, girl!" Mara said, "I want to see you make yourself cum."

"Okay...here it is...I'm going to cum..." I felt the exquisite pleasure rush over me as I started to cum. I opened my eyes and she was looking directly at me. Our eyes met.

"I'm cumming!" I told her. Our eyes remained locked as the orgasm coursed through me. _"God, I'm cumming in front of my best friend," _I thought. The intensity was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes again and finished cumming hard. After about a minute, totally spent, I opened my eyes and she started giggling.

"That was fucking awesome," she said.

I smiled. She got up and went to her bag to get the conditioner she had come in the room for then went to the still running shower.

I laid there in bliss, completely buzzing that we had just watched each other get ourselves off. I knew immediately that I wanted to do it again with her.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This was going to be uploaded days ago, but my sister, once again, messed up the document. But this time she deleted it completely and I had to rewrite it, and no matter how much I retyped it, it didn't flow right. So here you guys go! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
